Ethan Heartshot
History "A man wandering in the desert without water, shall never be as thirsty as a cainite fresh from the embrace." First cainite to ethan after his Embrace. Early Years In the early days of egypt, the sands and winds were always cruel. Ethan called this place home back in his mortal days, however this ended fairly soon. Abandoned out in the open by his family from that time, he crawled across the streets of the city he lived in, beaten and bruised after having been thrown out of the home he lived in. Eventually, he found a man who seemed to act out the role of a beggar... a man he had looked down on yet now was no better then them. This was his first run in, with his sire. The man known as the first cainite, a man who in reality was one of the most powerful beings of his time. Caine was his name though it acted more as a title. One Ethan eventually took up as his own, years later after he heard the passing of his Sire. In these early years however, Cainites were never found. Their existence being called curses from the sun god Ra. After all, sunlight was their try enemy... yet some Cainites learned to live with these conditions through a marvelous finding in their blood, disciplines. Abilities which allowed them to perform wonderous feats. Each bloodline partaining their own crafts... all formed from the blood of Caine. Ethan being a direct descendant of this man, was capable of learning it all. His body taking the strength of the first ever discipline as his very own in a matter of months and eventually learned to walk proudly in the sun through these means. This was the start of his rule as the king of his blood, the Primarch of Cainites while some of Caine his other sons went to rest for long times, they were the slumbering ancients who would one day spell doom for Ethan. Rome and Greece In his new unlife, Ethan had seen many a term for his kind, Leech, Parasite, Cainite, and eventually stories began to form around them. They no longer lived in the dark, they lived in legend. Somehow their species had become known, even if only as a form of fiction, some of his kind had even been seen in horid forms, giving the birth to certain creatures as they had fought in their war forms. however, not all was bad. His kind learned to addapt better then ever before. They landed positions in the senate, they changed forms so they could become generals and heroes of legend. The stories of them being beasts faded as stories of heroes of the battlefield which would be forgotten in time, were made. They were finally growing accustomed to this world as a race instead of as an accursed human. Dark Ages Shortly after the roman era came a new time for Ethan and his kind, the dark ages, controlled by the church... now this is where the nightmare began. From the church arrived a group of hunters, specialists who had spread through every country imaginable to his kind, whose sole purpose was their downfall and all that was supernatural, These hunters were humans, meaning that the destruction of them was something that no cainite truly wished for... and from these times, they gained a new name. Vampire. They were known to the general public as myths, though some individuals would spread their existence to be reality... the information could no longer be kept a secret and thus they tried to work it into something else. Whatever information came out, they tried to falsify. To alter ways about how they would be killed, they weren't affected by stakes, it would only put them in a long sleep. They weren't scared of crosses they laughed at it. Garlic? goes great with a large loaf of bread. All of the various little things you could imagine were all spread by these bloodsuckers to retain their safety. Eventually, it was no longer distinquishable from one another, their true weaknesses and those fabricated by the "vampires". Renaissance The church was ever so strong and Ethan who by this time truly went by the name of Caine Primum Imperfectorem, had become something of a figure in the church its little booklet. The first killer was Caine, the reason for this depiction of being a killer like that was his assault on vatican city during the transition period into the renaissance. this page is still a work in progress. Category:Characters